


Date Night

by DeRez



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeRez/pseuds/DeRez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gregory Campbell breaks his leg, he's left to watch his team play in the Finals. But Adam McQuaid is always there for him.<br/>Ficlet, established relationship, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinner_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinner_girl/gifts).



> Hey! So this pairing idea was sparked by Skinner_girl (hockeyplayerslove on tumblr), and she wanted something written about them so here it is! 
> 
> I'd like to mention that I don't know anything about their personal lives, so this is all pretty much made up. (Except the nicknames, obviously.)
> 
> Pretty sure I just fell in love with a new pairing, so expect to see more of these two eventually! :)

Gregory Campbell hated being injured. He hated that he couldn’t help his team try to win the Cup, hated that he had to sit and watch while his team was battling it out with the Hawks. Whether it was in the press box or his house, he simply hated not playing the game he loved with the teammates he loved. 

But they were doing well without him. The series was 1-1 coming back to Boston. They’d won in the “Madhouse,” and that was something to be proud of. He just wished he could have contributed. As Soupy plopped down onto his couch and flicked the TV on, he let out a sigh. It just _had_ to break, huh? He didn’t regret blocking the shot, not at all. He just wished he could still play.

They’d just gotten back from Chicago, and the guys were out having a Team dinner, of sorts. He was invited, of course- he was still part of the team, obviously. But Soupy had declined, because his leg hurt and the pain killers had worn off- and he’d run out of the ones he brought with him to Chicago. So no choice but to go home, and it would be a hindrance to have them wait for him to come back. Something the team wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t want them to wait. 

So here he was, sitting on his couch watching the news and cursing his luck. He knew he shouldn’t brood about it; nothing would change the fact that his leg was broken. But, it was impossible _not_ to. And besides, he didn’t have a way to distract him from it.

There was a knock at the door, and Soupy looked up, tilting his head. He wasn’t expecting anyone. But he grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the door, unlocking it and opening it. 

And there was Adam, standing there with that goofy grin of his and… a bag of food? “Adam?” Gregory asked, “Why aren’t you with the guys?” He questioned- not that he was against the D-man showing up. Ever since he’d broken his leg, Adam had been checking up on him almost every day, overly worried and fussy about his condition. It was endearing, but unnecessary. 

“You really have to ask that?” Adam laughed, brushing past Campbell and into the apartment. He set the food on the counter, opening the bag up and taking out the Styrofoam boxes. He looked at Soupy as he ambled over to the counter, looking at the food, “I got you soup, too,” Adam teased, showing the plastic container of chicken noodle soup.

“I’m not sick,” Gregory stated, shaking his head. But he grinned, none the less, because it was Adam, and he was here, not out to dinner without him. 

“Soup helps _everything,_ duh,” Adam rolled his eyes, Soupy’s favorite goofy smile on his face. He knew his way around Soupy’s kitchen, so he went to the cabinets and grabbed some plates and bowls. “Hey, go sit, I’ve got it,” he ordered, motioning to the table. 

Gregory huffed, but he made his way over to the table, anyway, and sat down, head on his hand as he watched Adam shuffle about his kitchen. “You played really well last night,” he said, smiling. 

Adam looked over and smiled back, “The whole team did,” he said, walking over and placing Soupy’s plate of steak and rice in front of him, and his own at the seat next to him. “What do you want to drink?”

“Just water,” Gregory replied, and he chuckled. Adam was always really modest, and usually quiet off the ice, so this wasn’t an unusual evening. “Yes, they did. But you played exceptionally well,” he said, cutting a piece of steak and taking a bite. It was just the way he loved it. 

Quaider brought the two glasses over and set one down in front of Soupy. He shook his head, his face a little red. He was never very good at accepting compliments, even after months of enduring Greg’s. “Well, I have to play well, for you,” he said, and then added, “It’s weird without you. Everyone misses you,” he admitted, “I miss you,” he amended.

Soupy smiled to himself as he ate, Adam’s words making him feel rather content despite being injured and unable to play. “I miss you, too,” he replied, “even though you come over every day,” he teased. 

After they finished their meal, Adam set about cleaning off the table and putting the left overs away for lunch tomorrow or something. While he did that, Gregory made his way over to the couch and propped his leg up on the rest of the couch, flipping through the channels. “What do you want to watch?” He asked, eyes not leaving the screen. 

“I don’t care,” Adam called back as he put the dishes into the dishwasher. “Whatever you want,” he added. 

Greg hm’ed as he flipped the TV guide on. He scrolled through the list, and then finally found something worth watching. TNT was playing Star Wars, and hell, it was never a bad time to watch the classics. “Hey, Darth Quaider, Star Wars alright?” He asked, grinning in amusement. 

He could practically hear Adam roll his eyes. “Yeah, of course,” he replied, and once he finished up, he turned off the kitchen light and walked over to the living room. He leaned over the back of the couch, “Oh, Return of the Jedi is my favorite one, too,” he smiled. 

Soupy looked at him, “I know,” he said simply, and then glanced past him. “Done?” He asked. 

“Yep,” Adam replied, and he leaned further over the couch, his lips meeting Soupy’s. It was a slow, sweet kiss, nothing desperate about it.

When Adam pulled away half a minute later, Campbell sighed. “You know, I’m not made of glass just because I have a broken leg,” he gave a flirty grin, “It’s not like I can’t make you writhe with a broken leg,” he teased. 

Adam snorted, amused as he moved around the couch and slowly situating himself between Soupy’s legs, careful not to jostle his broken one. He leaned back against his chest, getting comfortable, “I know, but you’re the one who put my favorite movie on. Now you have to wait,” he teased right back, eyes moving to the TV. 

Soupy sighed, “Fine, fine,” he relented, arms wrapping around the firmly muscled body in front of him. Gregory Campbell wasn’t usually the cuddling-type, but Adam loved it, and so he loved it too. 

Luckily, the movie was already half way over, so Soupy didn’t have too long to wait. And the way Adam was running his hand along his thigh was making him impatient, and he was pretty sure the D-man was doing it on purpose, just to put him through some torture- as if he already didn’t have enough! 

When the movie ended, Soupy’s lips immediately went to Adam’s neck, grazing his teeth down the side before gently biting down to renew one of his marks. Adam’s head tilted to the side to give him more room, and he let out a breathy sigh. Once finished, Greg grinned and then gently nipped Adam’s ear before murmuring, “Let’s move to the bed.”

Adam couldn’t help but grin, and he sat up, turning around on the couch and leaning in for another kiss, this one a bit more passionate and needy. “Alright, then, come on,” Adam said as he pulled away, getting up in one fluid motion. He offered Soupy his crutches and helped him up, and then followed him down the hall and to the master bedroom. Once there, Soupy abandoned his crutches and sat at the edge of the bed, eyeing McQuaid expectantly. 

Adam pulled off his shirt, moving over to Greg and doing the same, tugging his shirt off effortlessly. He gently pushed Soupy back onto the bed and moved over him, leaning down to suck his lower lip into his mouth as his hands roamed Campbell’s well-defined stomach. Gregory shifted and Adam moved with him to the center of the bed, and he grinned into the kiss, “You okay?” He asked, slightly teasing since he knew it would just frustrate him.

“Shut up and get your pants off,” Soupy replied, and Adam gave a quiet laugh, but did as he said none the less. He leaned away from his lips and unbuttoned his jeans, reluctantly removing himself from Soupy’s hips to slide them off. 

Before going back to his previous position, Adam tugged at the elastic band of Campbell’s sweats. “Lift your hips,” he said, and when he did so, he tugged the sweats and boxers down, carefully pulling them down his legs, and cast, and then discarding them onto the floor. 

Greg pushed himself to his elbows and eyed Adam, shaking his head, “You’re wearing more clothes than me, that’s not right,” he smirked. 

Adam rolled his eyes and slipped his boxers off as well, “Happy?” he asked before climbing back onto the bed and back onto Soupy’s lap, taking extra care not to bump his leg. Soupy pulled him down to connect their lips again, and Adam’s hand found Greg’s erection and gently began to stroke. 

“Very,” Gregory breathed, biting down on Adam’s lip. He sucked on it and then let it go, leaning his forehead against Adam’s, “You have fucking practice tomorrow,” he mumbled, opening his blue eyes to look into Adam’s browns, a frown tugging at his lips. 

“It’s fine,” Adam said quietly, “I’ll be fine. I want this,” he added, kissing him again. His hand resumed its motion, causing Soupy to let out a low moan. 

“Y’sure?” he questioned, leaning back, away from the kiss. 

Adam grinned, “I should be asking you that, Mr. Broken-leg,” he teased, and he paused in his hand job to lean over towards the bedside drawer. He opened it, fishing out the lube he knew Greg kept there, next to the condoms. But he didn’t grab one of those, “Since when have you been so hesitant about having sex?” He asked, raising a brow curiously. 

“Since the Stanley Cup Finals happened,” Greg shot back, though he smiled, taking the lube from his hands. “And I’m perfectly fine. You’ll just have to ride me,” he said, the smile turning into a damn sexy smirk. 

Adam grinned, “Oh? Will I?” He teased, and he shivered as Soupy traced a hand over his abs. 

“Yep,” Greg replied, and he poured some lube onto his fingers, watching Adam’s face as he pushed a single finger into him. Adam’s eyes fluttered and his hand went back to Campbell’s dick, pumping his hand slowly. He leaned forward, lips meeting Soupy’s again.

Greg added another finger, and when Adam gasped, took advantage and pressed his tongue into his mouth. He never got tired of kissing Adam or exploring the mouth he knew so well. And the way Adam was kissing back, he could tell the other enjoyed it just as much as he did. 

“Shit,” Adam broke the kiss, gasping when Soupy’s fingers found that spot that made him see stars. “I’m ready, I’m ready,” he said impatiently, pushing at Gregory’s hand. “Greg,” he practically whined when the other only added a third finger. “Please? God, it’s been so long,” he said, brown eyes practically pleading. 

Soupy groaned, unable to help it. Nobody else got to see Adam like this, and he was glad. This was _his_ Adam, the not so quiet and shy side of him. “Alright,” he breathed, eyes never leaving Adam’s. He gave one final thrust of his fingers before pulling them out, grabbing the lube once again. Only then did he notice the lack of condom, and he moved his hand towards the drawer- but Adam stopped him. “Adam?” He questioned.

“I know you’re clean, and so am I. There’s no point… I want to feel _all_ of you,” Quaider replied, sounding adamant.

“Shit, okay,” Soupy said, heart rate picking up. Fuck, just those words almost made him come apart. He poured lube onto his hand and stroked himself, toes curling in anticipation. It’d been practically a month- being too busy with playoffs. He wasn’t sure he’d last long. 

Adam licked his lips as he moved Soupy’s hand away from his dick, “That’s enough,” he said, lifting himself onto his knees and taking Campbell’s erection in his hand. He bit his lip as he slowly lowered himself down, eyes shutting. He would never get used to the feeling of being stretched open, but it was always worth every second of discomfort; Gregory’s low moan was proof of that. 

Once fully seated, Adam blinked open his eyes, mouth open to pant. “Greg,” he said, eyes meeting Soupy’s. 

“Shit, c’mere” Campbell growled, pulling Adam down for another desperate kiss. Adam began to rock his hips as they kissed, and it was quickly devolving into a sloppy one full of panting, tongue, and grunts- not that either of them cared at this point. “So good,” he murmured against Adam’s lips, “You feel so good.”

Adam bit his lip and leaned away so he could get better leverage, moving his hips more instead of rocking. “Fuck,” he moaned loudly, hands splayed against Greg’s chest as he moved. “Ah, fuck,” he repeated.

This was Soupy’s favorite- when Adam abandoned his quiet nature in favor of being vocal. He was so close, incredibly turned on by the sweet noises Quaider made- by everything he did. He reached out, hand pumping Adam’s dick. His hips bucked up and he was panting harshly. He was so close. So damn close. “I’m so close… come on, love,” he encouraged, eyes watching. 

Adam opened his eyes, and his movements became more erratic, more desperate. He bit his lip once more, and he watched Soupy’s head fall back as he came, moaning his name. That, alone, was enough to send Adam over the edge, “Greg… Fuck, Greg!” he moaned, loud, cum spurting onto Soupy’s hand and stomach as he rode out his own orgasm, reeling in pleasure and milking Greg’s dick further. 

Adam collapsed against Greg, panting harshly, trying to breathe properly but having no success. Below him, he could feel Soupy’s chest heaving just as much as his. He felt Greg’s hand ghosting up and down his back, causing shivers to reverberate through his body. 

Once their breathing began to even out in the slightest, Soupy pulled Adam in for another kiss, more gentle and loving. “You’re amazing, you know that?” He grinned. 

Adam pulled away and then nuzzled his face into Greg’s neck, breathing him in. “I’m pretty sure you’re the amazing one,” he replied, and he pulled away. Adam slowly lifted himself off of Soupy’s spent dick with a small groan, and with wobbly legs, he went into the adjoining bathroom and wet a rag. He came back into the room, climbing back onto the bed with practiced ease. 

“That’s hot,” Soupy murmured, and Adam gave him a questioning look as he cleaned off Soupy’s stomach and hand. Greg gave a smile, “Your cute ass is leaking _my_ cum,” he explained, and if he wasn’t so tired from the amazing sex and the pain killer setting in, he’d be turned on enough to go another round. 

Adam felt his cheeks heat up a bit, hidden slightly by his beard, and he smiled softly, “I like it, that feeling,” he said, and tossed the rag to the basket in the corner- missing, but not caring. He lay down on Soupy’s left side, half on top of him.

“What feeling?” Greg asked, though he knew exactly what he was talking about, and leaned in to place a kiss on Adam’s forehead. 

Adam rolled his eyes, knowing Soupy just wanted to _hear_ him say it. “Your cum inside me,” he murmured, cheeks still red and hiding his face in Soupy’s neck. He would never get used to talking about that, or talking _like_ that. But Greg liked it, so he would do that for him. Always for him. 

“Mm,” he pulled Adam away from his neck and kissed him. “I love you,” he said into the kiss, hand trailing down Adam’s side. 

Adam smiled, pulling away to lean his forehead against Soupy’s so he could look into his eyes. “I love you, too,” he said right back, without hesitation. He gave Greg a short kiss, and laid himself back down, pulling the sheets over them. “It’s almost 2 am, practice is at ten,” he yawned, getting comfortable with his human pillow. 

Gregory sighed, “Alright, fine, I’m getting drowsy, anyway,” he said, eyes closing. “Good night, love,” he mumbled, already drifting off, comfortable as he was. 

Adam definitely didn’t regret missing dinner with most of the team. “G’night,” he mumbled right back, letting his eyes drift shut.


End file.
